Is it Hate or Love
by Awsiek
Summary: FujixTezuka paring. They love each other...but Fuji's adopted. When Fuji's real parents want him back...what will happen to Tezuka. Will Fuji succeed in commiting suicide? R&R! Chapter five up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Is it Hate or Love?

**Summary:** Fuji has a secret that he's hiding from everyone. What will this secret cause to happen among the regulars? _"Goodbye Fuji."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…if I did I would be happily prancing around the room now.

**Authors Note: **I didn't like my other story! Too much people! Well here's my new one…I was thinking on making the story **with **and OC or not…but I guess no OC would be better! –winks-

"Blah Blah Blah" is talking

_Blah blah blah _is inner thoughts

**Chapter one: **A normal day…or not?

Fuji loved mornings. He loved how cherry blossoms would slowly fall to the ground, twisting and spinning in the air. Most of all, he loved the early tennis practices.

"Fuji! You here! Nya!"

"Hello Eiji"

"You better get changed! Your lucky buchou's not here yet! Nya!"

"I'm sorry Fuji. Get changed." Said Oishi while dragging away a whining Kikumaru.

"Oishi! Kikumaru! 10 laps around the court…now!"

"but…"

"20!"

Fuji couldn't help chuckle at the sight of Oishi and Kikumaru scrambling off quickly to finish their 20 laps.

Thinking about that brought Fuji back to reality and he quickly changed into his practice clothe and sneaked into the court, praying that Tezuka didn't notice him.

"40 love!"

"GAME SET MATCH! TEZUKA! 6 games to love!"

"Saa…he's gotten better." said Fuji.

"His speed increased by 5" replied Inui.

"WOAH! Where did you come from?" asked the regulars, quiet shocked at his sudden appearance.

"You can never miss a chance for good **data.**" said Inui, while flashing an evil grin.

"EEP! Fuji!" said Kikumaru hiding behind Fuji.

"Gather around!" exclaimed Tezuka, " That's the end of morning practice! Regulars, go change! Freshman, pick up balls! Dismissed!"

The freshman quickly scrambled off to pick up the balls that were remaining.

"Bucho…" started Ryoma.

"Yes, what is it Echizen?" replied Tezuka.

"Do I have to pick up balls too? I mean…I am a freshman." said Ryoma

"If you want to." stated Tezuka simply.

"TEZUKA! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR! COME CHANGE OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" exclaimed Kikumaru.

"Ah." said Tezuka

"Wow Kikumaru-senpai! He actually listens to you!" said a surprised Momo.

"Fssshhhh…baka"

"What! YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"FSSHH…BRING IT ON!"

"MOMO KAIDO, 20 laps!"

Fuji chuckled in amusement as he watched the two boys scramble off to begin their laps.

"Tezuka…don't you think that they'll be late for class?" asked Fuji.

"Hn. That's their problem." said Tezuka

The rest of the day was normal. With Ryoma falling asleep in every of his classes, Kikumaru being the hyper self, Fuji sitting with a smile plastered on his face, Tezuka correcting the teacher every now and then, and Oishi being the good and innocent self copying notes down for the sleeping Eiji and worrying himself over Kikumaru.

After School was Tennis practice. It when on as usual, Regulars playing against each other, Tezuka beating everyone, Ryoma, Oishi, Kaido, and Momo faint after drinking the evil juice, Fuji watching with a big smile plastered upon his face, and…Tezuka staring at Fuji with a SMILE on his face.

"Fuji…" whispered Tezuka.

"Yeah? What Tezuka?" said Fuji.

"Oh nothing." Said Tezuka with a small blush creeping on to his face!

_Wah! Tezuka's blushing! _Thought Fuji, _he looks soooo kawaii!_

Fuji took a glance at his watch, "Tezuka, I have to get going now! Ja-ne!"

"Hn." replied Tezuka simply.

Tezuka watched as Fuji walked away. He just stared and stared.

'_I wish I could tell him how I feel'_ thought Tezuka and sighed.

"You should tell him how you feel Tezuka." said Oishi.

"What do you mean Oishi?"

"Never mind." Said Oishi, " you'll realize it soon."

"Gather around!" stated Tezuka calmly. "That's the end of afternoon practice! Regulars, go change! Freshman, pick up balls! Then go home! Dismissed!"

Tezuka walked down the road home, he knew that he would have to tell him soon. Before he disappeared like everyone else did.

**END CHAPTER ONE!**

**Author notes:** sorry it's soooo short! Ahhh! Please review! Thanks!

**Next chapter:** Fuji finds out about his past


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Is it Hate or Love?

**Summary:** Fuji has a secret that he's hiding from everyone. What will this secret cause to happen among the regulars? _"Goodbye Fuji."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…if I did I would be happily prancing around the room now.

**Authors Note: **I didn't like my other story! Too much people! Well here's my new one…I was thinking on making the story **with **and OC or not…but I guess no OC would be better! –winks-

"Blah Blah Blah" is talking

_Blah blah blah _is inner thoughts

**Chapter two: **About his past?

**Last Chapter:** _Tezuka walked down the road home, he knew that he would have to tell him soon. Before he disappeared like everyone else did._

**This Chapter…**

"Honey, do you think that he is ready?"

"Yes, he'll find out sooner or later so why not tell him?"

"But…"

"I'll call him."

--------

Fuji rushed home, he dodged through the traffic trying to make it home as fast as he could. He just received a phone call from his parents. Some sort of family matter, he disliked having to abandon tennis but this was more important.

Fuji finally got to his house, almost out of breath. He banged open the door to see his parents sitting, waiting for him.

"Mom, dad…why did you call me home?"

"Fuji dear, we'd like you to know about your past."

"What? Mom! What nonsense are you talking about? I already know about it."

"Those are all lies," sobbed Fuji's mother.

"WHAT?"

"So are you ready Fuji?"

"Yes. Tell me about my past, all about it."

------------

"_We're having a baby! Finally! I've always wanted one! I hope it's a girl!"_

"_The doctor said that it was going to be a girl!"_

"_Really? Yay!"_

------------

"Mom, dad…please continue."

------------

"_The results are in! You have a baby!"_

"_Thank you so much doctor."_

"_Except…"_

"_What?"_

"_The baby is a boy."_

"_What! But you said that it was a girl!"_

"_There was something wrong with the machine."_

_-----------_

"_Are you sure that you want to abandon the boy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Please sign this form."_

_After Fuji's mother signed the form, she walked off, leaving Fuji behind._

"_Mom! Mom! Where are you going?" _

"_MOM! ANSWER ME!"_

-----------

"What? So you mean that I'm adopted!"

"Yes Fuji, to add on to the bad news…they want you back."

"But…but…I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave my friends…me school!" sobbed Fuji.

"We don't want you to leave either honey…"

"They requested that they take you back by next Sunday."

"Today is Sunday…so you only have 7 more days here. 7 more days."

The next morning, Fuji woke up, his eyes red and puffy with crying. He got up and dressed. Fuji went downstairs to eat breakfast. After, he rode his bike to school.

DING DING DING DONG DONG DONG

Went the bell indicating that school was starting.

Just as Fuji was about to sit down, he was approached by Tezuka.

**END CHAPTER TWO!**

**Authors notes:** There! Ha ha ha! Me ebil? Abother cliffhanger! Lol sorry that this chapter took forever to get up! X.x

**Next Chapter:** Will Tezuka confront Fuji of his love for him? Will Fuji accept Tezuka? It all happens in a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Is it Hate or Love?

**Summary:** Fuji has a secret that he's hiding from everyone. What will this secret cause to happen among the regulars? _"Goodbye Fuji."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…if I did I would be happily prancing around the room now.

**Authors Note: **I'm back! Whooo! Finally, and update! Be happy! Lol…Thanks yamatoforever for reviewing! –huggles- I love you! 3 anyhow…new chapter! And no, I don't own TeniPuri. Sadly…

"Blah Blah Blah" is talking

_Blah blah blah _is inner thoughts

**Chapter two: **Gone?

**Last Chapter:** _just as Fuji was about to sit down, Tezuka approached him._

**This Chapter…**

"Morning Tezuka!" said Fuji with a bright smile on his face. Tezuka wanted to reply, but something inside of him was holding him back. Fuji knew that Tezuka was hiding something from him, but he didn't know what. And he wanted to find out.

"Are you alright Tezuka-kun?" asked Fuji again. Still, no reply. Fuji was beginning to get worried. Tezuka hated doing this to Fuji but something was holding him back from replying. Something made him ignore Fuji.

"Tez…" Their teacher coming in cut Fuji short. The lesson seemed to drown on forever and forever. Never did Fuji feel like this. When Tezuka didn't reply to him, he felt as if a piece of his heart was ripped out and shattered among a marble floor.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" Sounded the bell indicating that class was over and it was lunch break. Usually, Fuji would have been waiting for Tezuka but this time he didn't. instead he rushed out the door pushing everyone in his way.

" Fuji! Nya…" started Eiji, but was cut off by Fuji pushing him away. "Nya! Fuji! Where are you going!" asked Eiji in a worried tone.

" I hate all of you! Now go away!" yelled Fuji across the hall (surprisingly, no one else heard!) Kikumaru was the one that was hurt now! He thought that Fuji was always his best friend.

Fuji rushed out of the school building and ran home. When he got home, he ran right to his room ignoring Yumiko's worried shouts.

"I'm all right!" He replied every one of Yumiko's 'Are you okay?'

Fuji skipped dinner and everything. He dried as if the world was nothing more than an empty pit. He cried harder than he ever did before.

----------------

"Tezuka! Did you see Fuji today?"

"Yes I did Sensei! But he is not here right now." Replied Tezuka.

"It's alright Tezuka. Maybe he just got sick."

------------

Fuji walked down the stairs towards Yumiko.

"Yumiko nee-san, I would like to go back to my adopted parents."

"What about your friends? What about Tezuka?" asked Yumiko worriedly.

"It's okay. I'll deal with it."

----------------------The next day-------------------

"Fuji…" Tezuka started, Fuji tried to avoid all eye contact that was possible with Tezuka. He hated the pained look in Tezuka's eyes but he deserved it _this is what he did to me! _ Thought Fuji.

"I…I…" started Tezuka again but did not manage to finish for he was interrupted by Fuji.

"What the hell do you want Tezuka! If you want to tell me something, then tell me already! I can tell that you're hiding something from me! I thought that you were my friend. Guess that I was wrong!" replied Fuji still avoiding Tezuka's gaze afraid that Tezuka might see the tears that were daring to come out.

"Fuji! I…" tried Tezuka again but was cut off by Fuji for the second time.

"Don't say it Tezuka! If you say it then I won't be able to handle it! I'm leaving Tokyo and that is FINAL!" said Fuji and ran out of the classroom again leaving a surprised Tezuka trying to handle all this new information. He never really wanted Fuji to leave. He loved Fuji.

Fuji ran and ran. It started to rain. As if everything in Tokyo was crying for his loss. His loss of his lover. He looked up when he saw the rain, he gave a startled little gasp and started to cry with it. Then he gave a laugh, a laugh that would have ripped someone up to pieces…

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**Author's notes:** How you like that? Lol…I might make Fuji leave…I dunno. Review and tell me what you think…should I make Fuji leave or not? -evil grin-

**Next Chapter:** Fuji doesn't come home, Fuji doesn't come to practice either. It has turned from a matter of time to a game of Hide and Seek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Is it Hate or Love?

**Summary:** Fuji has a secret that he's hiding from everyone. What will this secret cause to happen among the regulars? _"Goodbye Fuji."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis…if I did I would be happily prancing around the room now.

**Authors Note: **Yes, I update before Christmas Eve…lol…I'll try to update more! I promise! It's just that school is really busy! But since it's winter break now…UPDATE ha ha ha…anywho, thankies to **Alaena Flame Dragonstar, Ashwings101, DNA Strand, and Yamatoforever! **For reviewing! You guys rock!

"Blah Blah Blah" is talking

_Blah blah blah _is inner thoughts

**Chapter two: **Hide and Seek

**Last Chapter:** _Fuji ran and ran. It started to rain. As if everything in Tokyo was crying for his loss. His loss of his lover. He looked up when he saw the rain; he gave a startled little gasp and started to cry with it. Then he gave a laugh, a laugh that would have ripped someone up to pieces…_

**This Chapter…**

"Tezuka! Did you see Fujiko-Chan today?" asked a curious Kawamura. No reply from Tezuka.

"Tezuka…did something happen between both of you? Are you all right? Are you Sick?" asked the ever-worrying Oishi.

"N..Noo…nothing happened between us." Lied Tezuka, putting on his stoic mask again, he yelled, " What are you standing around for? Your wasting practice! 30 laps now! Last person drinks Inui's newly created juice!"

"Yes, Inui's Hyper chemical 2.5" added Inui with a smirk. Immediately when they saw it, they ran off. Which left Tezuka still sulking in the clubroom.

_Fuji…why did you leave me? Why didn't you let me say it? WHY…WHY!_

_Do you really not need me Fuji? I love you Fuji. We loved each other. Or maybe you never really loved me. Maybe we were just playing a game._

Tezuka took out his cell. Maybe Fuji was sick. There were other possibilities that Fuji hadn't run away.

_Please let him be home_

"Hello?" asked Yumiko, wondering why someone would call during school hours.

"Good morning, this is Tezuka. Is Fuji home?"

"No, I'm afraid he isn't. He hasn't come home since last night. I was beginning to suspect that he was sleeping over at one of his friends house."

"Thanks bye" and Tezuka hung up promptly not waiting to hear Yumiko's protests.

_Where are you Fuji? Where?_

The rest of the day past slowly for Tezuka. His mind was all centered on Fuji and where he could be. Nothing could cheer Tezuka up that day. Not even his favorite sport Tennis.

Finally, school was over so Tezuka could go home. But that was not where he was planning to go. He was going to find Fuji and that was final for Tezuka.

--

He searched and searched but he still wasn't able to find Fuji. It was beginning to rain.

_No! I'm not going to give up until I find him! Even if I risk my life for it!_

Tezuka went up the stairs to a building. He would not know what awaited him there.

--

Fuji ran. He ran as fast as he could he didn't care what happened to him. He just wanted to die. He wanted to die right there in the spot. He wanted every memory or Tezuka to disappear. He wanted revenge.

It was only 4 more days until he had to go back to his old parents in America. Fuji didn't want to. But he'd do anything to hurt Tezuka for once. Make him feel sorry that he hurt him.

He walked up a tall building. Ever so silently, trying to reach the top of the building as fast as he could. Last floor. He was there. He opened the door to the top of the building. He let the cool wind blow on him as he walked on the roof.

Fuji stood at the edge and looked down. He felt as if he was floating with all the other stars around him. It was a long fall down if he dared to even jump.

_Should I jump down? Yes. I need to. I hate my life and I don't want to exist anymore. I'd rather fall as a star than live this life._

When Tezuka reached the top of the building. He was surprised that he found the door opened. He gently pushed the door open wider and walked in. When he walked in, he saw something that made his heart stop. There, was Fuji…getting ready to jump off the building.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Authors notes: **Yes, yes, yes…I suck because I posted a really short one…lol. But still Fuji might die…shall I…you will find out the next chapter

**Next chapter: **Tezuka has found Fuji getting ready to jump off one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo. Is Tezuka fast enough to save Fuji? Or will Fuji really die this time?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Is it Hate or Love?

**Summary:** Chapter five up! Will he die this time? Or is Tezuka fast enough to save him?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis…oh how I wish I did…

**Authors Note: **Ah! Gomen for not updating in a looong time! Happy belated New Years! Yesterday was Friday the 13th…I hope that nothing bad happened to you guys! He he…Thanks to **DNA Strand**, **Yamatoforever**, and **Fightingdreamer5 **for reviewing! You guys rock!

**DNA Strand:** He he…maybe I will make him jump…just read and review! Thanks for all the support!

**Yamatoforever:** -evil laugh- bye bye Fuji…he he…j/k j/k yes it is fate perhaps…Read and Review! Thanks for the support!

"Blah Blah Blah" is talking

_Blah blah blah _is inner thoughts

**Chapter two: **Will he Die?

**Last Chapter:** _When Tezuka reached the top of the building. He was surprised that he found the door opened. He gently pushed the door open wider and walked in. When he walked in, he saw something that made his heart stop. There, was Fuji…getting ready to jump off the building._

**This Chapter…**

Panicking, Tezuka knew that he needed to do anything he could to prevent Fuji to jump.

"FUJI!" He screamed, Fuji looked at him and there was a long moment of silence. Then Fuji broke it.

"Don't come close to me! If you do I will jump!" Screamed Fuji. Tezuka could do nothing but stay where he was. He didn't want Fuji to jump, and he wanted to save Fuji at the same time.

_If I move…then Fuji will jump. I don't want him to jump! I want him to know that I love him. Forever…_

Fuji looked, Tezuka was deep in thought.

_Okay…I can jump without him noticing. _Fuji took a deep breath and jumped.

Tezuka was still deep in thought when he heard a rustle, he looked up to see Fuji jumping.

"FUJI!" He cried, he lunged for Fuji's hand the thought of Fuji dieing still swimming in his head.

_If he will die, then I will die with him!_ Thought Tezuka.

He barely managed to grab Fuji's hand but all the sweat on his hand made it slippery to grab onto. _I mustn't give up!_ Tezuka thought, I must save Fuji!

"LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO DIE!" Fuji screamed at Tezuka.

"No! I will never let go of you Fuji! I love you! Forever and always. I want to be by your side always."

At this, Fuji opened his piercing blue eyes, Tezuka looked deep into them. He could see years of pain and hurt in them.

"D...Do you really love me?" asked Fuji hesitantly, Tezuka nodded.

"Yes Fuji I always will love you."

With that, Fuji aloud himself to be pulled up by his lover, Tezuka.

Awhile later, both Fuji and Tezuka were at the top of the building again.

"Tezuka do you really lo-…"

Fuji's words were cut short when Tezuka pulled him up to him and kissed him.

After a while, they broke apart.

"Tezuka, you know that I will leave in 4 days…right?"

"Yes Fuji, I'm aware of that. Just remember Fuji…Wherever you go…I'll always be there with you."

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Author's notes: **Ahhh! Another short chapter…See I make my reviewers happy…xDD I didn't make Fuji jump! Yay…erk…but still 4 more days…DUN DUN DUN! xD

**Next chapter: **Time goes by fast. 24 hours is too fast for Tezuka. What will he do when the time comes for Fuji to leave and never come back. Ever again?


End file.
